loldndfandomcom-20200215-history
Player Characters: Furynn
Furynn is a human fighter with a taste for punishment. Back Story “Honestly, I didn’t understand him at first. Your people should look into that. I was confused and disoriented, but he just went forward with all those questions. And who were the other two men there? They were mumbling something, I can’t help but think it must have been about me. I mean, Theobald was already gone, they took him away quick enough, but the questions... I didn’t know what to say. I still don’t really, but I can do my best to tell you about it. “Let me think... he asked me about who I was, naturally. You know I am Furynn and - oh, I should retell again? Hmm... Alright, I am Furynn, of course. I am a student of Theobald. I guess you know about Theobald, since your people brought him here, but don’t think I could tell you more than that. ' '“I am nobody, really, which is why I am a student. I covet a title - or at least I used to. I can’t think of any reason why I would want a title in this place. I’ve petitioned more than once for your people to send me back to my home. I don’t know if what you are doing here is evil or good, but I’d like no part in it. Whether Theobald is happy to have been summoned is his business. I have a life I was trying to make and I’d like to return to it. But, of course, you want to know what I said about who I am. “I cannot recall specifics, but I think I explained why a title like Theobald’s is important. It is what defines a man. It gives him a place in this world and a task to accomplish. I have natural ability, of course, which is why I wanted to study with a Weaponmaster like Theobald. It suits who I am by birth. But, nobody is really anything by birth are they? We are all nameless souls and we want to find our name. So I sought mine in Theobald. I thought I could one day also be a Weaponmaster and gain all of the respect and purpose which comes along with that. ' '“I took this destiny seriously, which is why I was eager to spar with Theobald every day. I don’t know if anything more about my insignificant heritage has any greater bearing on your questions than the fact that I was sparring with Theobald. When you took him, you took me too. I think perhaps it was because I was close to him? I don’t know how your magic works, but this seems the best reason to me. I was learning a parry-grapple maneuver which meant I stood quite close to my master while you were busy taking him. “And why is that anyway? None of your people will bother explaining why you would be taking someone in the first place. Your man insisted your actions were for the good of your people. I’ve heard a lot of talk about how you want to stabilize your broken world or some such. I am not sure how this must relate to me anyway. I had a world of my own to make a mark on, but I guess that doesn’t mean anything to you. You obviously think yourselves good people, yet you won’t listen when I ask for your help in returning home. If you can bring me here, surely you can send me back? Why won’t you do that?” '- Excerpt from the exit interview of subject 13, conducted by Mahanis Tydran' Darvik Twib: "There were mistakes, yes. We didn't anticipate some of the challenges. But please remember all of this was closely monitored by the Institute - this was sanctioned. Naturally there were times of experimentation with results we aren't proud of. We wouldn't advertise these misfortunes to our constituents. That would serve no purpose." Tribunal: "What was the motivation for Vasilly Patrick's project?" D.T.: "Vassily was part of a faction which believed in the necessity of removing bias from the field of justice. Though our summoners exercise complete control on the fields of justice, some postulated that their connection could be purer if the champions had no opinion about or relation to the conflict at hand. Many of the champions in our roster have deep affiliations with the factions involved during a match. Vassily spearheaded an effort to bring powerful champions to bear who would be unconcerned with anything other than the battle at hand. In this sense, the motivation for his project was to improve the service of the Institute as a whole." Tribunal: "How many of these off-world champions were summoned?" D.T.: "Initially, we expected to summon fifty. We believed this would give us a good pool to pull from and ensure the champions brought into the league officially were of the highest caliber. However, the first twenty yielded very little usable fruit and the project was shut down after the next five attempts. There were... other issues as well." Tribunal: "Explain these other issues." Sanech Orbinar: "If I may..." Tribunal: "Proceed." S.O.: "We found that even our strongest insights into foreign champions were... lacking. For instance, our ninth summon - a fellow named Theobald Weaponmaster - was not what our insights suggested. He was renowned for his ability to anticipate his opponents' attacks. Everything we observed about this ability suggested he would be a unique addition to the league roster. After he was summoned, though, we found him to be clumsy in the arena. He was obviously well trained and possessed a singular mastery of his body, but the core value of his capabilities didn't come through. When we investigated further, we realized that the man was a reader. Not a psychic, mind you, but intuitive. He was very intimately familiar with the culture and customs of his people in the place he came from. This familiarity gave him a unique insight into the progression of battle. Our culture, however, is quite different. By summoning him, we robbed him of the very ability we desired to acquire. He might have regained some of this ability, certainly, but the league is not a training ground. It is a place of decision and judgement for champions only. We found this same problem with most of the summons. They might eventually be useful, but at the expense of the league's main purpose. We couldn't justify tarnishing our image as the gathering place for only the very best." D.T.: "Also there was the collateral, which grew far too quickly." Tribunal: "Explain the collateral." D.T.: "Many times the summons would bring along additional individuals which weren't anticipated. There were twenty-five summons, but we brought in almost forty off-world entities. Some of these were quite violent. All of them were unwelcome. The Institute of War had no policy in place for dealing with the collateral. Most of them could simply be released to fend for themselves, but some were... well, we had no real options. They couldn't integrate into the populace. A few couldn't really be controlled. We had to exterminate them. With this kind of toll mounting atop our efforts, we couldn't possibly allow the program to continue." Tribunal: “Exterminate?” D.T.: “It was a controversial decision, obviously. We deliberated long and hard about what to do with the collateral and even some of the summons. Ultimately, before any decisions were made, the Institute decided to shut the program down. We were pushing the limits of what magic could safely be sustained. If I may correct my previous assertion I would say this, more than our failures, was the ultimate concern which drove the decision to end such experiments. We certainly didn’t want to expend further magic on the collateral, so we had to create a equitable solution. As regrettable as it was, the entire council was in agreement about the decisions.” Tribunal: “We remind you, sirs, this is not a judgement. There is no need for defensiveness. We only wish to document the facts behind these programs. Now, on to the next issue...” '- Excerpt from the Decommissioning Tribunal Of Excess Rune Magic Expenditure' “Furynn? Oh... you’re not Furynn. Hmph. Have you seen Furynn? Good fellow, that one. Did you know he would always make people put money in my cup first? He did. He always did. Always looked out for me. Don’t know where he went, though. Haven’t seen him in awhile. Used to help us all so much. Didn’t really fit in though, I can tell ya that. Clueless, that one, but very helpful. I liked him. Have you seen him? I haven’t seen him lately. I think the Institute did something with him. Yeah, that’s what it was. Every so often one of us goes missin’ and it isn’t ‘cause we found a better life. That’s for certain. I think they must use us for something... some kind of experiments. Yeah, I bet that’s it. All kinds of different people shows up here and then they just disappear. Like that Furynn. He was a good fellow. A little odd. I guess we’re all a little odd, but it was like he didn’t know anything about anything. He had good manners, though. Strange way of carrying himself, but good manners. Did you know he always insisted people fill my cup first? I liked that. He was a nice fellow. Sad to see him go, but that’s the Institute for you. They do things like that.” '- Unnamed beggar, engaged in conversation with an unnamed orphan prior to removal by Institute guards.' Bill of Lading Type: Human Req: Guardian Title: Furynn Pchsr: (Tobin’s character’s name) Sum: REDACTED Grty: Final SOLD Major Events Furynn bashed in several heads and insulted many a mother. Furynn was named Hero of Piltover. Furynn was named Hero of Zaun Furynn discovered that he is not from another world as he assumed, but merely from a distant land on Runeterra.